Sad Venom
by CrystalDragon74
Summary: Venom is sad... Though this might be how it ends! Why is Venom sad? This is set on Rose-Chan's Point of View, so, Does anyone Love Venom? ANYONE?


Sad Venom!

Rose's View.

I went into the forest, sadly. I don't know why, but I did,... Venom is resting today, so, he's not telling me to go to the forest.

I just went... Which is weird. Anyways, I went into the forest. I continued to walk until I heard this weird sound... could it be?

I ran though the forest until I saw a cave... Jamz-Kun!! It's his cave, and he was in there! I felt happy, I ran inside the cave. Plus, another reason why I ran into the cave is because, it feels like someone is following me... It's someone I know, I know that.

I looked around the cave until I saw him... I sqeualed, and I glomped him, "Jamz-Kun!! Your here!" I yelled.

He turned around, "Whoa! Hi there, Rose-Chan!" He said as he laughed. I let go of him and smiled. "So, How are you?"

"Let's go for a walk, alright? I gotta tell you something."

"Ok" I said...

* * *

I sighed, Jamz never told me anything yet. But then, I thought about what Venom said, about his brothers... He said all his Brothers and sisters will find love, and marry them... It would be WAY out of line if he asked me, because, I'm getting set up to marry Vaati-Kun...

Sadly, I looked on the ground. Knowing Venom is Jamz's older Brother, I guess he should be right.

"Whoa! Why so sad?" Jamz asked. I snaped out of it. "Oh... Nothing..." I said.

"Ok, This is what I'm gonna tell ya." He started. "I have the power of... The Black Dragon! The Dragon that almost ruled every kingdom." He said.

Shocked as I was, My eyes wided. I can't handle this Kinda suprise... I turned pale. Jamz gasped, he saw the Dark Aura I felt. No way! Venom is after that power. And he would Kill for that power... Could it be? Is Venom gonna Kill him?

This supries turn me Pale, until, that someone that was following me appeared, he smirked.

"So! You have the power..." He said.

"V-V-Venom!" I yelled.

"Rose-Chan! Get out of the way... I'm gonna fight my younger Brother." Venom said. I did as he commanded... My will is gone now... But Venom can't multitask. I heard a soft Growl in the bushes... I didn't care, Venom is gonna Kill his Brother.

Venom pulled out his sword, Jamz did the same. This was gonna start out calm, but turn ugly, I know it! Jamz, turns into a Dark Dragon. Venom, Changes into a giant Snake, the size of the Dragon.

This, I could not watch, this is gonna make me cry,... It started to rain all of a sudden. This is gonna me dramatic.

* * *

They fought for hours and hours, until Jamz got cut. He growled and finally, he transformed into that Dark Dragon. Venom, who stood there, growling, and changed into that giant Snake, the size of the Dragon.

They fought again, and again, Venom bit the Dragon, the Dragon burned the Snake. This make cry even more.

They turned back to human, Jamz was hurt. I gasped, "Jamz-Kun!" I yelled.

Right when they both jumped into the air, "STOP!!" I yelled... Time stopped... Wha? What's going on here? I slowly walked up to Venom and Jamz...

I saw a flashback before I touched them both...

* * *

_Venom and Jamz were at high school together... How?_

_Venom, sadly, people were throwing rocks at him, "Freak!" They yelled. Venom was all beat up. Sadly, he fell to his knees._

_"Let's give this freak a break! Let's go." They said, and walked off..._

_Venom, sadly, crying. He got up and walked off into the school. IT was raining here too, it washed away his wounds. He walked into the school, the school girls giggled, "Look! It's the Freak!" They said._

_Sadly, Venom opened his locker. He saw a note... He opened it up and read it._

_"Am I the only one, who loved you? Am I the only one who cared for you?" _

_The note said... Venom smiled... This is new, I never see Venom smile like that before... He always had that Evil smirk for his smile, but this is like... A true smile..._

_Venom sighed, he knows who that note is from. He sighed, "My own parents doesn't like me... They hate me... Everyone does..." Venom sighed... "Exept one..." He said sadly still..._

_"Why does everyone hate me? Why does everyone call me a freak?..."_

* * *

I touched them both and time flowed again, they both fell to the ground... I looked at Venom. He was crying... Tears flowed though his face, even though it looks like rain, I could tell, he was crying. I kneeled down sadly. Venom wiped his tears.

"Jamz... This isn't then end!...I'll be back..." He said, as he turned away, he smiled... It was that same smile from the flashback...

I looked at Jamz, as I followed Venom back into the forest... Jamz looked up... He sadly waved.

I looked at Venom...

"So... You know..." Venom said.

"Everybody hated me, even my own parents hated me... I know... You saw..."

I didn't ay anything about it... But... What I would say is that, Venom is pretty smart, and pretty cool, but that was just sad... I smiled at Venom...

"Now, I guess there's two people that loves you." I said.

Venom stopped... "You don't love me like Jamz does..."

Venom smiled... "But you're getting there..." He said.

He walked off as I paused... This was... New...

I guess,... He's right... I smiled as I followed him into the forest...

**THE END**


End file.
